Being with you
by WillliamBirkin
Summary: Short story, WilliamXWesker M rated for obvious reasons...


**Being with you**

Alright, I need to upload some sort of smutty story so here XD and yes, this is when I was eighteen and Al was twenty

"I can't believe I agreed to this…" A mutter, not everyone was happy about cleaning Umbrella Corporations floor.

"I mean, seriously, how cleaner can this floor get? It's more shiner than Dr. Marcus's forehead!"

A snicker echoed through the corridor.

"Now, now Will, we are almost done here," _Resist the temptation Albert, _"Besides, I think Dr. Marcus will like that comment."

"Yeah, I know Al, but…why do we have to do this?" William asked in slight confusion, "I mean, I know we are head researchers and stuff but still…"

"Yes Will, I know." Well, not really…

"I mean, it's already nine-thirty at frikn' night! What else are we supposed to do accept clean floors?" William growled in frustration, this is something the janitor should be doing! Not them!

_I have a different idea, William._

"Hey, why don't we go back to your room?" Wesker suggested, with slight hope, it wasn't _that_ easy convincing William.

"But…I thought we had to do the top floor, then the second-to-top, then the one before the corridor on the lef-"

"Will, before you give my brain a spasm, we could do this tomorrow." Wesker said in the usual flat tone, _his _William would always remember everything….

But of course, being William, he was half listening and only heard the 'asm' part, "An orgasm? Al, that's bad, even for you…"

"W-what!? NO! I said 'Spasm' not 'orgasm'! What made you think that!?" Wesker yelled, unless, he had the same idea as hi-…no this is _William_ we're talking about, he wouldn't be interested in this sort of thing.

"O-oh, sorry Al," William gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, you made your point, let's get out of this…bleach infested hell hole." Wesker forced himself not to smile, he just couldn't help it, especially around William.

When the two youngsters reached their destination, William unlocked the dorms door, and lay on his bed.

"All's well that end's well I guess…" William said with a sigh, "I mean I still don't understand why we have to EVERYTHING around here."

"Well, it's all part of the job I guess…" Wesker said, quite quietly…which was even strange to him, but even stranger to his concerned partner.

"Al, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Will...nothing at all."

"If you say so…"

William walked to his desk on the far left and starting writing in what looked like a diary, Wesker sat at his own desk, filling out the forms on the boring shit what happened around this dismal place.

_Alright Albert, focus on the forms, not William. _

After what seemed to be an hour later, poor Wesker could NOT contain himself, this was it…he would make William his!

Wesker tapped William's shoulder gently, as William looked up at Wesker…Wesker saw the curiosity in his sapphire eyes, William tilted his head.

"What?"

Wesker smirked.

"You know Al, that smirk you're doing his kinda creeping me out…"

"Will…have you ever…been in love?"

"…I don't really understand what _love _is Al," William grinned sheepishly, "Probably never will, but who knows? Maybe I'll find out soon." William smiled.

_Soon indeed, dear partner_

Wesker grabbed William's hand, "Come William, let us explore together…"

William stopped walking, "B-but Al! I-I thought men were supposed to love women! Not the same gender as you!"

Wesker sighed, "William, it doesn't really matter what gender you are, trust me, I've seen people all around Umbrella kissing the same gender."

William blinked, "I see…fine."

Wesker gave a smile.

Wesker breathed in heavily as he felt the skilful mouth around his member; indeed…William had been better than he thought…

"A-ah…! W-Will!"]

William moaned which made vibrations.

"N-nggh….William!"

William knew that Wesker was close to cumming….so, why not tease him? William stopped sucking and crawled on top of Wesker.

"William," Wesker breathed blushing, "Why did you…stop?"

"Because, you were so close to cumming, I thought that…well, you might want to release _inside_ of me."

William did NOT just say that.

"You want to go that far already? I don't want to risk hurting you…"

William sighed, "It's going to hurt anyway."

Wesker nodded, point taken.

William gasped as he felt Wesker enter him, he was bigger than he thought, tears started to well up in William's eyes which caused his vision to blur.

"William…?" Wesker wiped the tears from William's face.

"William smiled, "I'm okay Al…" To be honest, he was NOT okay, this ached like hell!

Wesker took his shades off and put them on the bedside table, "If you say so…"

Who knows where this is going to?

"Mmmm….Albert…"

"N-nghhh…!"

"Mngh…..a-ah..!"

"W-William…!"

Indeed, the pain subsided and now the two teens were in absolute bliss, it was a feeling…they were both drenched in sweat and were both hot, their faces were shaded red like the colour of blood.

"A-Al…c-can't…!" William knew that he was close to orgasm, he couldn't hold much longer.

Wesker began to thrust in much more harder and faster, William started tightening around his stiff dick, like William, he too was close.

Wesker could've sworn his name came from William's mouth in a whisper.

A few seconds later, Wesker suddenly felt something wet splash against his shirt, looks like William ha-ohhhhh~ William had tightened around Wesker as much as he could, with one more powerful thrust, Wesker pushed hard against William's prostate.

"A-Albert…!"

"W-William…!"

That was when Wesker came, and a large amount, as it managed to fill the younger one up to the brim.

Wesker fell on top of William and sighed, giving them a moment to catch their breaths.

"So…how was your experience?" Wesker asked satisfied.

"I want to do that again sometime…" William answered gleefully.

"Well, your wish is my command."

"We are in a relationship now Al!"

Wesker chuckled at William's enthusiasm, "Indeed, we are…now you know about love."

William nodded in agreement, "Ah~ you are so warm Al~"

"Indeed…dear heart…"

"Kyahahaha~ I was waiting for that!"

Wesker snuggled into William's chest, "Hmm, that was great…we will be together forever Will…"

"Yup! I promise you that Al! You promise me!"

"I promise my little plaything~"

"Hey!"

They both laughed.

They were together until the end…that is…before 1998…Wesker never cried…but he couldn't help it…the person he loved the most was gone…forever…

The End~


End file.
